Welcome to Westfield/transcript
PROLOGUE Olivia's Apartment - Waking Dreams OLIVIA: (slow-motion wrestling beneath the sheets. she pins him) I love you. Do you love me? PETER: I do. OLIVIA: Then tell me. I want to hear you say it. PETER: I love you. (kisses her. Olivia awakens quickly when her phone vibrates on the nightstand) PETER: (calling from the lab. energized) Hey. It's Peter. I'm sorry. I know it's early. Did I wake you? OLIVIA: Uh, no, that's okay. What's up? PETER: Me and Walter for the last twenty-four hours. We've been working on the machine. OLIVIA: Did you make any progress? PETER: Yes. I think we had a breakthrough. Could be the first step towards getting me back home, but... OLIVIA: ...but? PETER: There's something I need your help with. Walter's Lab - AM Cocktails WALTER: (pour and carefully mixing at a lab station crowded with beakers, beacons and Bunsens) Gently, gently... the trick is to ensure optimal heat distribution... while not allowing the mixture to separate. (as she approaches the table) Ah, Olivia, you're just in time. OLIVIA: What is that smell? PETER: Walter is creating a new breakfast cocktail -- hot cinnamon roll. WALTER: Did you know that the cocktail was historically conceived as a morning beverage? (eager) The etymology of the word itself, "cocktail," comes from the magnificent rooster, who announces the dawn of each day. (raises a toast) OLIVIA: What's in it? PETER: Oh, boy. (stifling his abused palate) It's mostly Cinnamon Schnapps and butter, but... right now it's mostly butter. WALTER: It needs more butter. (professional assessment) PETER: (senses her demure body language) You okay? OLIVIA: Yeah, I'm just a little bit tired -- that's all. Uh, what did you need my help with? (follows him to another work station supporting a large electro-mechanical component) WALTER: Peter and I have completed the biomechanical interface for the machine. The device is uniquely calibrated to work only with Peter's genetic profile. It uses an organic interface (his hand) to transcode Peter's neural impulses into command directives. PETER: Just watch. (places his hand on the interface and the device responds) OLIVIA: So you're able to control the machine with your thoughts through this? PETER: That's how I was able to do it back in my timeline. OLIVIA: And what, you just click your heels and think of home? PETER: Well, we haven't quite worked out how that works yet, but that's kind of how I ended up here in Oz in the first place, so in theory, yeah. WALTER: We won't know for sure until we're able to test the prototype on the machine itself. OLIVIA: Which would require Broyles' authorization. (gets it) Now I know why I'm here. PETER: You don't mind asking him, do you? OLIVIA: No, of course not. I'll see what I can do. (leaves the lab) Rural Vermont - Magnetic Anomaly TRUCK DRIVER: I... I have crazy dreams come on. (singing as he drives. the electronics in his rig seem to fail and he is stranded along with other motorists) FAINT CHATTER: (stranded motorists mill about, suffering similar misfortune) Yeah, I can't explain it. Another one here. Just stopped working. Oh, yeah. Just the lights went out, and then... just stopped. (small metal objects hover in the tractor cab) STRANDED MOTORIST: Hey, check it out! Do you see that? CONCERNED DRIVER: What is that? Over there. FAINT CHATTER: We got another... TRUCK DRIVER: What the hell? DISBELIEVING CROWD: (the lights of a commercial jetliner light the area as it passes overhead. dangerously low) Whoa. Oh. Got to be kidding me. Oh... (the jet crashes seconds later. the fireball climbs into the night sky) Honey, come here. Come here. Come here. Yeah. (after the plane crash all of the vehicles return to nominal operating condition) Can't believe it. You got service? Does anyone have cell reception? Is your phone working? Plane just went down. It might now. We should call... ACT I Rural Vermont - Crash Aftermath ASTRID: (getting out of the vehicle) I'll get Walter online. (makes cell phone call) BROYLES: Welcome to Vermont. OLIVIA: Thanks. So what brings us here? BROYLES: Atlantic 5-9-1 was passing overhead when a disturbance occurred mid-flight. It appears their electrical and hydraulic systems failed. ASTRID: (on phone) Walter? (to Olivia) I'm sorry. I can't seem to reach him. OLIVIA: Any survivors? BROYLES: None. NTSB is currently working the crash site about two miles south of here. ASTRID: (on phone) Walter... BROYLES: But we think whatever caused the crash originated in this location. OLIVIA: On what basis? BROYLES: Approximately three hours ago, every vehicle on this stretch of highway inexplicably lost power. OLIVIA: Well, it could be some sort of interference. Are there any high-frequency radio towers around? BROYLES: None. That wouldn't explain some of the stranger events described by witnesses. Objects suspended in midair... ASTRID: (on phone) Walter, are you getting this? Can you hear me? Walter... WALTER: (walking-up behind her) For God's sake, woman, lower your decibels. ASTRID: You're here, in person. WALTER: I thought it was a nice day for a drive. Well, let's get started, shall we? OLIVIA: (to Peter) Well done convincing him to leave the lab. PETER: Don't look at me. This was his idea. BROYLES: (to Olivia) I guess he finally got tired of being caged up. OLIVIA: Yeah, it's not just that. I mean, he's been much more open lately, somehow. WALTER: Peter! Look at this. (grabs hubcap from vehicle) ASTRID: Walter, what are you doing? This car belongs to someone. WALTER: Just watch. (throws hubcap at another vehicle so it sticks to the side) PETER: Huh. It's magnetized. WALTER: As I suspected -- I didn't think that those levitating effects that the witnesses described were the result of a change in gravity. On the contrary, it seems that for a brief moment, the electromagnetic force in this area was increased dramatically. PETER: Which is why all of the cars' electrical systems failed... and probably the plane's as well. WALTER: And it was strong enough... (struggles to remove the magnetized hubcap) to leave a residual magnetic force in all metal objects in the vicinity. BROYLES: Do you have any idea what caused it? WALTER: No. Not yet. I'll -- I'll need to take some samples before I can develop a proper theory. Um, but I - I - I will require some of the plane's wreckage and the black box. BROYLES: Go ahead and collect whatever evidence you need here. Agent Farnsworth and I will coordinate with NTSB to take custody of the wreckage and the bodies. WALTER: Peter... (and to Olivia) while they're collecting the samples, just down the road, I saw a sign for a place that serves delicious homemade rhubarb pie. Who's hungry? Westfield Proper - Pie Tasting (close to midnight, Olivia drives past the city limit "Welcome" sign and into the dark, inactive rural township. as advertised, the pie shop is open for business and appears to be the only action in town) WALTER: There. "The Best In Westfield." do you see? OLIVIA: Damn it. (fiddling with her cell phone) PETER: What's up? OLIVIA: I can't get a signal. (points down the street) I'm gonna hit that pay phone on the corner, see if I can get an ETA from Astrid. We may have to get the rhubarb to go. PETER: Alright. We'll meet you in there. OLIVIA: Okay. BIG WILLY: (as the door to his eatery opens) Come on in out of the cold, Gentlemen. Have a seat. What can I get for you? WALTER: Your largest slice of rhubarb pie and coffee, please. BIG WILLY: Alright. And for you? PETER: Just the bathroom. BIG WILLY: (points down the hall) Uh, it's in the back there -- first door on your right. PETER: Thanks. BIG WILLY: So where you folks from? (pours a cup of coffee) WALTER: Boston. BIG WILLY: Ah, it's a lovely city. Got an uncle out in Somerville. Your first time in Vermont? WALTER: Are we in Vermont? I had no idea. BIG WILLY: (robust) What, you folks lost? WALTER: (timid) Not that I'm aware of. BIG WILLY: Well, how does a man drive all the way from Boston to Vermont and not even know that he's there? WALTER: Oh, I'm not allowed to drive. I haven't renewed my license since I got out of the mental institution. BIG WILLY: (waits for the punch line. then laughs) You know what? I like you. Pie's on the house. WALTER: Oh. (delighted at the gesture) Thank you. (Olivia finds her way to the pay phone. An car in the street sits open and unattended. the phone is inoperative. Peter finishes his business and washes up and leaves the lavatory. on his way to rejoin Walter he pauses at the groaning noise from the pantry) BIG WILLY: (returns to Walter) Hey. Looks like June got you some coffee. How's your evening going? WALTER: Excellent. And yours? BIG WILLY: Just fine. So what can I get for you? WALTER: Pardon? (confused with his host's confusion) BIG WILLY: What do you want to order? WALTER: But... but I ordered a moment ago. BIG WILLY: This is my busiest shift. Do you want to order or not? WALTER: (demurely) But I did. I - I ordered rhubarb pie. And you even offered to give it to me free of charge. BIG WILLY: (instant pie rage fills his eyes) Are you trying to steal food? WALTER: No, of course not. BIG WILLY: (growing irate) Nobody steals from me. Not you, not Cliff, nobody. You hear me, old man? WALTER: I hear you. I hear you perfectly well. BIG WILLY: (instantly upbeat) Oh. Still got to get you that pie. Must've forgot. I'm sorry about that. CLIFF HAYES: (when Peter finds him bleeding on the floor of the pantry) Please... BIG WILLY: And there you go. (delivers one large slice of rhubarb pie. front and center) Anything else I can get for you? WALTER: No. (genuinely disoriented by the mood swings of his host)Thank you very much. BIG WILLY: You're very welcome. (turns, grabs a large chef's knife, then comes over the counter trying to slice Walter in half) Yaah! WALTER: Whaa! (blocks the stabbing hand of his assailant) Peter! Peter! PETER: (charging from the opposite side of the diner) Walter! BIG WILLY: (kicks Peter off of him) Rraah! (Olivia steps through the door and drops Willy with a single round) WALTER: Peter... PETER: I'm okay. OLIVIA: What -- what happened? PETER: I don't know, but there's a guy in the back room. I think the cook attacked him. He's pretty beat up. (as Walter helps him to his feet) Thank you. (as Walter checks Willy's dual iris eye) Come on. WALTER: (checking the injured man in the pantry) Pulse pressure's weak... probably as a result of the puncture in the arm. An inch to the right, it would've hit his brachial artery. OLIVIA: (returning from a search of the restaurant) I just found another body behind the counter. PETER: What are you thinking, serial killer? OLIVIA: I don't know. I mean, I think there's something off about this entire town. PETER: Meaning what? OLIVIA: The whole place is deserted. I can't get a cell signal. All the phone lines are down. WALTER: Do I take that to mean that we can't call for an ambulance? PETER: What, you can't treat him here? WALTER: Well, he's lost too much blood. Unless he is administered fluid, resuscitation, and a blood transfusion immediately, he may not make it. OLIVIA: Well, the nearest hospital is twenty miles away. PETER: (finishes dressing the bloody arm wound) Then let's get movin'. Grab his feet. Leaving Westfield - No Way Out (as Olivia drives past the Westfield city exit sign) CLIFF HAYES: (weak. groggy) Where am I? WALTER: You've sustained some injuries. We're going to get you to a hospital. CLIFF HAYES: No. No, we can't leave. We -- we can't leave. WALTER: (encouraging) You're going to be alright. Stay with us. What's your name? CLIFF HAYES: Cliff. Cliff Hayes. OLIVIA: Did you see that? (as she passes the city limit sign into town) PETER: Yeah, "Welcome to Westfield." Y - you must've gotten turned around someplace. OLIVIA: Yeah, I guess so. PETER: You just got to stay on the main road. It takes you right back to the highway. OLIVIA: Yeah, I - I thought I did. (as she passes the city exit sign again) What the hell is going on here? (as she drives back into town seconds later) PETER: (looking out the window back at the sign) That's not possible. CLIFF HAYES: We can't leave. (weak) We can't leave. We can't leave. WALTER: I think our friend's right. We're trapped here. ACT II Sheriff's Office - First Aid OLIVIA: (entering the powerless facility with flashlights) Hello? FBI. Anyone here? WALTER: Put him down here, Peter. His pulse is dropping. Start the blood transfusion immediately. PETER: With what, Walter? (searching the immediate area with his flashlight) WALTER: Uh, see if you can find a first-aid kit. There might be an I.V. I'm "O" Negative, so I can donate. OLIVIA: (checking behind the duty desk) Okay, the phones are out here too. Walter, why can't we leave? Do you think it's got something to do with what happened on the highway? WALTER: I'm not sure. I've seen this once before. OLIVIA: Where? WALTER: Brigadoon. The musical. Magical town in the forest where no one can leave. Of course, that quaint Scottish village was more hospitable than our present locale. OLIVIA: Come on, Walter. WALTER: I haven't formed a hypothesis at the moment. My concern is keeping this man alive. PETER: Found an I.V. Kit. (returns from a back room) WALTER: Good. Put pressure here. (right arm) Prepare two needles. CLIFF HAYES: We're not safe here. (frightened) This town... everyone's crazy. (feeling better as Walter transfuses blood into him) It started three nights ago. My sister woke us up. She was frantic. She was so scared. A man had broken into her house. I tried calling the Sheriff, but the phones were down, so I went over. When I got there, I found... her husband in the bedroom... shot in the head... point-blank. OLIVIA: The intruder killed him? CLIFF HAYES: Not the intruder. Her. She said she'd never seen him before in her life. (disbelief) They'd been married for eighteen years. PETER: So the effects are amnesic? CLIFF HAYES: Not exactly. She was delusional, she was talking about people she'd never met... things she'd never done... children she didn't have. It was as if she was... having memories, all of a sudden, from someone else's life. WALTER: The symptoms you are describing -- it resembles schizophrenia. I know it well. CLIFF HAYES: Except it wasn't just her. It was everyone. OLIVIA: So how can an entire town turn schizophrenic overnight? PETER: Some sort of biological contagion? Maybe a virus that affects the human brain? WALTER: A virus doesn't explain why we drive out one side of town and right in the other. Oh, this is something else. What else can you tell us about the symptoms? CLIFF HAYES: Most got sick right away. Others took longer, like, hours, a day. But it always started the same way. First, confusion, forgetting things... tremors. Some of them became paranoid. Others turned violent. PETER: Like our friend at the diner. CLIFF HAYES: A few of us who are immune are holed-up at the High School. Including my wife and daughter. That's why I went to the diner, to get them food. They need supplies. But what they need most of all is hope. Knowing that the FBI is here might give them that. OLIVIA: Alright, we need to find a way to contact Broyles and let him know what's going on here. PETER: I did find some radios out back. I could try to send out a signal, but I'm gonna need an elevated place with a clear line of sight and something to boost the power. CLIFF HAYES: There is a -- an emergency generator at the High School. PETER: What do you think? OLIVIA: I think we're gonna need a few things first. (as they comb the weapons locker) You know, I think there's a military base about fifty miles from here. PETER: You think the Army's involved in this? OLIVIA: I mean, something of this magnitude -- a whole town? Perhaps it was a military experiment gone wrong, like that case we caught in Edina. WALTER: Where's Edina? OLIVIA: Uh, Upstate New York. Remember, the whole town's population was disfigured from the military experiment? WALTER: We never had such a case. PETER: I investigated a case in Edina with my Walter, and my Olivia. OLIVIA: Oh, right. Right, well, I must've -- I must've read it in your debrief. (dismissing her own oversight) WALTER: Oh, uh, Peter, now, now, I don't consider myself to be a violent man... per se, but given the danger of our, uh, present predicament, I think it would be best if I had one of those. (handed a canister after Peter shoulders his shotgun)Pepper spray? PETER: Just remember it shoots that way. (turns the can around) WALTER: Oh. OLIVIA: (to Cliff) You ever use a gun? CLIFF HAYES: I'm a teacher. OLIVIA: Okay, red button, safety. (hands-over the pistol and heads for the door) Come on. (to all) Okay, let's go. Zombie Encounter - Seeking Safety (as the foursome steps out into the morning light. odd noises emanate from a nearby alley) CLIFF HAYES: What's that? W.. PETER: ...shh, shh. You guys hear that? (to disinterested man walks up the street with a bloody doll in his hand. Peter charges his shotgun and takes-up point to protect the others. as the man trundles past)) We got to get out of this town. OLIVIA: (as the car fails to start) Come on. WALTER: It won't start. The increase in electromagnetism that caused the cars to lose power on the highway must be present in this town too. OLIVIA: Well, it was working when we pulled in. WALTER: Well, the effect must be intermittent. We can wait, but we have no idea how long it will last. (Olivia abandons the vehicle) CLIFF HAYES: (to Walter. privately, as they make their way to the school) I see the resemblance. WALTER: Pardon? CLIFF HAYES: Agent Dunham said his name is Bishop, like yours. He's your son, isn't he? WALTER: (fighting against the wind) In a fashion, yes, you could say that. PETER: You alright? (as she lags behind) OLIVIA: Yeah. It's just -- my arm won't stop shaking. That's all. PETER: Whoa, whoa. What's the matter? OLIVIA: No, I'm okay. It's just -- I'm just a little bit dizzy. PETER: You need some water? OLIVIA: No becau...(slurred) Oh, Peter, I don't know how to explain it, but that feels like there was somebody else in my, uh -- in my head. Here... take this. (relinquishes her weapon) I – I - I'm scared that -- that what's happening to the other people in this town is happening to me. ACT III Westfield High - Government Bailout CLIFF HAYES: (banging on main access doors to the school) Open up. It's Cliff. BRIAN: (opens the door) Cliff. Who are they? CLIFF HAYES: They're FBI, Brian. I'll explain inside. BRIAN: (after securing the doors) I thought you were dead. What happened? CLIFF HAYES: Long story. OLIVIA: How many people do you have here? CLIFF HAYES: Twelve of us made it. BRIAN: Eleven. Teresa. CLIFF HAYES: When? BRIAN: This morning. Locked her up in one of the empty classrooms. Couldn't take the chance she'd hurt one of us. LACEY HAYES: (rushes to her father) Daddy! CLIFF HAYES: Lacey-girl. ANGELA HAYES: Oh, my gawd. I thought you were... (embraces her spouse) CLIFF HAYES: (comforting) ...No, no. I'm here. I'm here. PETER: (privately to Olivia) We've got to tell Walter. If you think what's happening to these people is happening to you... BRIAN: So, FBI, huh? Where's the rest of you? OLIVIA: Uh, they'll be here soon. BRIAN: We've been trapped here for days. Our whole damn town's destroyed. Our friends, our families -- everyone's going crazy, and the U.S. Government sends three people? OLIVIA: (professional bearing) Okay, I understand that you have questions, but all I can tell you at the moment is that help will come. Now, in the meantime, we need to work together, find out what's going on here, and also how to get out. WALTER: (interjects) If I could examine one of the victims, we might get answers to what's happening in this town. I heard that one of your party went insane. May I see her? Biology Lab - Meeting Teresa WALTER: (snaps his fingers to get her attention after examining her eyes) Teresa. TERESA: (verbal tangent) You're the man from the government. You're here about our air quality. The air quality's bad here, isn't it? WALTER: Hmm. May I? Hmm. Fascinating. OLIVIA: What is it, Walter? WALTER: (to Olivia) I'll need to take a blood sample. The cook at the diner had two irises in each eye. Perhaps whatever is afflicting these people is creating some sort of rapid mitosis, causing the cells to replicate exponentially, duplicating body parts. OLIVIA: Mm. WALTER: (upbeat. clinical) I'm going to ask you some questions, Teresa. TERESA: (still on a tangent) I should start supper. Lee's going to be home soon. ANGELA HAYES: (explaining) H - her husband -- he passed six, seven years ago. WALTER: So when was the last time you saw Lee, Teresa? TERESA: This morning. I packed his lunch before he went to work. WALTER: And what did you and Lee talk about this morning? TERESA: (new tangent) Is this a joke? Some sick joke? WALTER: Sorry? TERESA: My Lee's dead... seven years this April. (original tangent) I should start supper. Lee's gonna be home soon. OLIVIA: How did it go? Did you get the radio to work? PETER: (returning from his reconnaissance) I couldn't get a signal. Even if I had a generator twice that size, there's just too much electromagnetic interference. I think we're stuck here for a while. What's wrong? OLIVIA: That woman, Teresa -- her husband died seven years ago, and yet she thinks she talked to him this morning. PETER: Let Walter test your blood too. It's the only way you're gonna know for sure. WALTER: (after drawing blood) They're probably just psychosomatic -- these things you're feeling. You were always very empathetic, even as a child. That's why you're such a great investigator -- your ability to empathize with the victims. That's all this is. A - and if it's something worse, then we'll deal with it. Well, I - I need to go and examine this. OLIVIA: Well, I'm glad you're here -- not just for me but for him. I've seen the way he's been with you lately. Before you got here, he was kind of shut-down and isolated. PETER: He's a lot like my Walter, this one. OLIVIA: What's she like? PETER: Pardon me? OLIVIA: The other Olivia. I'm just curious. PETER: I don't know, she's, uh -- she's driven. She's very, very stubborn. She doesn't like to lose. But she sees the best in people, even when they don't see it themselves. When she first found me, I was in Baghdad trying to run a scam on these two Iranian businessmen. OLIVIA: I didn't picture you as the scamming type. PETER: (flirty. not provocative) That's what made me so good at it. Anyway, it was all supposed to be temporary. She told me I just had to babysit Walter while he was working on a case for the FBI, and then after it was done, I could leave, go back to my own life -- despite, of course, how gorgeous she is. OLIVIA: Well, you've got good taste. PETER: She gave me something that I hadn't had since -- (nostalgic) really since my mom died. She gave me... a place to call home... a place I'd want to call home. Eventually, we even had our own thing. OLIVIA: A thing? PETER: Yeah, a thing. A routine, you know? On Friday nights, we'd get together. We'd watch cheesy horror films and order in from Damiano's. You ever been? OLIVIA: No, but I've driven past on my way home. PETER: It's good. You should check it out. OLIVIA: Well, she's lucky to have you. (screaming erupts at the opposite end of the corridor) ANGELA HAYES: Oh, my God! No! Biology Test - DNA Clues OLIVIA: What happened? (rushing to help) ANGELA HAYES: I don't know. I just found her like this. (laying dead on the floor) CLIFF HAYES: She got loose somehow. I don't understand. She was fine when we got here. I mean, if it happened to her, what's to say it's not gonna happen to rest of us, and why hasn't anybody come? OLIVIA: (emphatic) We're all gonna be okay. We just need to figure out what's happening here and find out how to get out. CLIFF HAYES: (frustrated) They shouldn't even be here. OLIVIA: I'm sorry? CLIFF HAYES: Last Fall I was offered a teaching job in Philadelphia. Angela wanted me to take it. I convinced her to stay. I think deep down I was scared to leave here. This town is all I've ever known. If I had just taken that job, my family would be safe now. OLIVIA: Maybe. But you are here, and if it weren't for you, they might not have made it this far. WALTER: (over the school loudspeaker) Will Olivia Dunham and Peter Bishop please report to the Biology Lab at once? Olivia and Peter to the Biology Lab. Thank you. WALTER: Peter? Olivia? I think I've worked out what's happened in this town. When I examined Teresa's blood, I found 92 chromosomes in her DNA. Well, that's twice the genetic material that should appear in any human-being. OLIVIA: Okay, well, how is that possible? WALTER: Belly and I once combined a tiny portion of our universe with the alternate universe in a goldfish bowl in our lab. Besides... what it did to the goldfish, the effect on the physics in the overlapping areas was catastrophic. Gravity, electromagnetic fields -- PETER: Walter, what you're saying is the two universes merged together somehow? WALTER: Yeah, I'm afraid I am. (draws on the chalkboard to explain) Um... These two circles... represent the respective universes. And this overlap is the town. Now, for reasons that I am yet to deduce, our Westfield has merged with the Westfield from the alternate universe, trapping the three of us in the overlap. OLIVIA: Okay, well, how can two universes merging drive an entire town insane? PETER: Maybe the same thing that's happening to the town is happening to the townspeople. They're merging with their doppelgangers. WALTER: Which would explain why Teresa, uh, thought her husband was alive and dead at the same time. I mean, can you imagine being flooded with years of experiences and memories that were not your own? The mind -- unable to distinguish between what's real and what is not. OLIVIA: (all business) Okay, well, can it be reversed? WALTER: Sadly, no. I am afraid the damage is done. PETER: So what are you saying, Walter, that Olivia's -- (concerned) WALTER: What? (unconcerned) No, Olivia's blood was fine. Did I fail to mention that? PETER: Yes, you left that part out. WALTER: Oh, you're -- you're perfectly fine, dear. Now, as with all of us, it stands to reason that Cliff and the other people here do not have doppelgangers at present in the town in the alternate universe. OLIVIA: But Cliff said that he turned down a job offer in Philadelphia last fall. PETER: Right, but in the alternate universe, he must've taken the job and moved his family. Hey, Walter, could any of this happen naturally? WALTER: I – I – I - I don't see how. When Belly and I merged just a tiny portion of the universes, the energy required was tremendous. I - I can't imagine an energy source that would merge an entire town. PETER: What about Amphilicite? WALTER: (contemplates) Yes, that would do it. OLIVIA: You think that David Robert Jones is involved? PETER: I don't know, but maybe that's why he was at the quarry. Mining Amphilicite, to do this. OLIVIA: But why? I mean, to what end? WALTER: Of course, if my theory's correct, it presents a more pressing problem. The effects I have just described -- t – they are just Phase One. OLIVIA: What's Phase Two? (as the building shakes unexpectedly) CLIFF HAYES: (joins the Science Team) Agent Dunham, you need to see this. (after rushing to the roof and checking the horizon) WALTER: (as major structures in the town fade to the realm of the ethereal) That... is Phase Two. ACT IV Westfield High - Theoretical Safety CLIFF HAYES: Lacey, come on. (to his daughter as she watches the town consume itself through the window) Come away from there, Honey. LACEY HAYES: (as the building shakes again) Daddy, what's happening? CLIFF HAYES: It's gonna be okay. Go with Mommy. WALTER: (to Olivia) I just don't know what to do. The two towns have merged together. They're creating an excess of mass and energy in the overlapping regions. The fundamental forces of physics are colliding -- out of balance, destroying everything. OLIVIA: Well, isn't there anywhere we'll be safe? WALTER: No. Two things cannot occupy the same space without dire consequences. Both towns will be destroyed and all of us with them. (fatalistic)) There's nothing we can do. There's nothing we can do. OLIVIA: (to Peter) M - maybe you should go and talk to him. PETER: Me? OLIVIA: Well, I've seen how you two are together, and he seems to respond to you. PETER: Walter... there must be something we can do. You said that the forces of nature are colliding. Do you think they could be offset by opposite forces? WALTER: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. The sum of equal and opposite vectors is -- is zero. (it dawns on him) Very clever, Peter. (optimistic) We need to find the place where the opposite forces meet and cancel out. PETER: Like the eye of the storm. WALTER: In a hurricane, the center is said to be the safest spot. PETER: And after this thing is said and done, it might be the only place that survives. WALTER: Of course. We need to find the true center of the merger. OLIVIA: Okay, well, you do that. I'm gonna get us a ride. PETER: (to Walter) Come on. OLIVIA: (moves across the room) Okay, we need to get to a place where we're gonna be safe from the destruction. CLIFF HAYES: Where? OLIVIA: We're working on it. But we're gonna need vehicles to transport us there. Now, we know that the phenomenon affects electronics, so any fuel-injected engines won't work. We need older cars, uh, any running models from the 1970s -- two, maybe three to transport everyone safely. BRIAN: (overhears) I might have a better idea. PETER: (reviewing a city map) We left town here. And we entered for the first time here. WALTER: And Cliff said the first building to fall was the bank here on River and Highway. PETER: Right. So, in order to find the bull's-eye... connect the points. Divide in half. Construct the perpendicular bisectors. WALTER: (plotting) And extend to their intersection -- in the center here. PETER/WALTER: (in unison) Cypress and Quimby.. Westfield High - Loading Up PETER: (hands her the map as the group leaves the school in the high winds) We think the center's gonna be right there. OLIVIA: Cypress and Quimby. That looks about four miles from here. WALTER: If Peter's theory is correct, it will be the only thing left standing when the town collapses upon itself. BRIAN: (pulls in front of the group in a school bus) Need a ride? CLIFF HAYES: (to his family) It's okay. It's okay. Daddy won't let anything happen to you. Go ahead. LACEY HAYES: Mommy. I'm scared. BRIAN: Okay. Where am I going? OLIVIA: Okay, uh, Cypress and Quimby. Do you know that? BRIAN: Yeah, yeah, yeah. There's a bike shop there. WALTER: (to the child) Don't cry, dear. We're going to a safe place. We'll be fine. You'll see. (as a citizen with two faces emerges from the back of the bus) Peter! PETER: (after Walter sprays his attacker with pepper) Nice shot. (pushes his attacker out of the rear emergency exit) OLIVIA: (to the panicked group) Okay, is everyone alright? CLIFF HAYES: I think we better get moving. OLIVIA: Okay. (as Brian drives-off) ACT V Bicycle Shop - Finding Sanctuary PETER: (after the bus stops short of it's destination. about the downed power pole blocking the route) Well, that's not moving! WALTER: (disembarking the group) Okay, everyone, we're on foot from here! Make sure you stay together. Come on, run! PETER: Go, go, go! That's the last of them? WALTER: Yes. BRIAN: Come on! Hurry up, let's go! CLIFF HAYES: Lacey! (as she falls in the calamity) LACEY HAYES: Daddy! BRIAN: Let's go, let's go! Everybody inside! (enters the bicycle shop) PETER: (after the scientist stops to assess the environment) Walter, what are you doing? Come on, get inside. WALTER: Peter. Peter, you were right. This is it. This is the eye of the storm. PETER: Great. WALTER: We'll be fine. We -- we'll be safe here. (the front window explodes and shatters) LACEY HAYES: Daddy, I'm scared. So loud. (a din settles over the locale) Aftermath - Trace Amphilicite (after the survivors emerge, the responders descend on the epicenter of the colliding universes. less than an acre is still intact) BROYLES: (on his cell phone) Understood. Coordinate with C.o.C. and keep me apprised of any changes. OLIVIA: Anything? BROYLES: Search teams just checked in. They scanned the entire area. No other survivors. And it gets worse. OLIVIA: How? BROYLES: During the search, we found several unusual devices. We're not sure how the technology works, but they were placed around the perimeter of the town. OLIVIA: David Robert Jones. BROYLES: HazMat detected trace amounts of Amphilicite. OLIVIA: What would David Robert Jones have to gain by destroying a town that people didn't even know was here to begin with? BROYLES: I don't know. But the amount of Amphilicite recovered from those devices is only a fraction of Jones' stockpile. AGENT: (approaches) Sir, we've got Director Norris. BROYLES: (to Olivia) Go home. I can take it from here. OLIVIA: (sits for a chat) Hey. How is Lacey holding up? CLIFF HAYES: It's just a sprain. She's fine. She's strong. (as EMTs treat his daughter nearby) OLIVIA: And how are you? CLIFF HAYES: My home... everything I've ever known -- how did they just disappear? OLIVIA: I wish I knew. CLIFF HAYES: Even if you did, you probably wouldn't be able to tell me, right? OLIVIA: The Bureau is gonna help you with temporary housing until you get back on your feet. CLIFF HAYES: Well, we have each other. No matter what happens, we'll face it together. (Olivia nods and departs) Walter's Lab - Evening Breakfast WALTER: (safely home. slaving over a hot Bunsen burner) Beautiful. PETER: (headed for the door) See you tomorrow. WALTER: You're leaving? But I - I've made crepes -- breakfast for dinner. Second most important meal of the day. PETER: (laughs at the homey gesture) I'm sorry, Walter. I didn't know. Will you take a rain check? WALTER: Of course. PETER: First thing tomorrow morning, I promise. And maybe by that time Broyles will have allowed us access to the machine. WALTER: Oh, yes. We can resume our efforts to get you home. Peter... (full of fatherly pride) good night. PETER: (heartfelt) Good night, Walter. Olivia's Apartment - Unexpected Kiss OLIVIA: (answers the knock at her door) Hey, come in. PETER: Hey. I hope you don't mind. (enters) I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by to see how you're feeling. OLIVIA: No, why would I? I'm gonna pour you a drink. PETER: What is that that smells so fantastic? OLIVIA: (matter-of-factly) What do you mean? It's Friday. I ordered Damiano's. (turns and kisses him on the lips) PETER: (startled by the familiarity) W - whoa. Olivia. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes